Come Out Fighting/Transcript
Cutscene Rivers: 'My name is Sam Rivers. The day after the attack on Pearl Harbour, me and my best friend Jim rushed to enlist in the U.S. Army. Most of our buddies from the neighborhood in Chicago did the same. I was only 18. I barely had enough time to say my goodbyes, get packed, and marry my sweetheart Maggie three hours before we shipped out for basic training. I was assigned to the 761st Tank Battalion, which was almost entirely made up of colored folk, except for the officers. We were not particularly welcome in Camp Hood, but this just drove us to build an unstoppable team, and earn the respect of everyone we met. General Patton himself saw us in action, and insisted we be attached to his 3rd Army and sent to Europe. Today, we are in the town of Tillet. Every other American unit assigned to take this town has tried and failed. Now it's our turn. We're all fighting for something more than just defeating the enemy. Every man in the 761st has something to prove to himself and to the folks back home. For us, victory has a double meaning. 'Rivers 19, 1945 Belgium Rivers, who is standing on a tank, gives a speech to his unit. Rivers: 'Listen up, everybody. Job today is to capture Tillet and cut the highway the Germans are using to supply the assault on Bastogne. Main force will split up and take different routes to encircle the town. You all know your teams. We're supporting the 87th today, so watch out for infantry under your tracks. My squad will escort the M12s to their firing positions, then roll into town after the artillery softens 'em up. Main assault will begin when my group hits the east entrance to town. Lets move out, and when you see the Germans... ''The soldiers yell and cheer "Come Out Fighting!". 'Rivers: '''Alright! Alright! Mount up and give 'em hell! ''Rivers gets in his tank and the division begins moving up the road. Overhead, planes fly past them to make bombing runs. 'Robinson: '''Sam, we should make sure the area down there is clear for the artillery. ''They move down a hill and destroy the Panzers below. '''Martin: '''Sgt. Rivers, we're going to set up shop down here. Keep an eye out for Jerry, will ya? '''Robinson: '''German armor approaching! They're heading for the artillery! '''Martin: Sergeant Rivers, keep those Panzers away from our artillery or we won't be able to hit Tillet! The division repels the oncoming Germans. Robinson: They've had enough! The Germans are on the run! Martin: 'We're all set here, Sergeant. Tillet will be softened up by the time you get there! '''Robinson: '''Let's get moving, Sam. ''The division begins moving up the road. Up ahead are German machine gunners. 'Robinson: '''Looks like trouble ahead. ''They continue up the road. 'Robinson: '''Flak 88 emplacement ahead! Keep out of its sights! ''They enter a field, where various flak guns as well as soldiers with Panzerschrecks attack the division. They push through and arrive at Tillet. 'Robinson: '''Main assault around Tillet will start as soon as we engage these Germans. Let's get these guys! There's a couple eighty-eights at the road block. We'll have to take them out before the engineers can get to work. ''The first three Flak 88s in the town are destroyed. 'Robinson: '''We've got some Germans holed up in that building. We're gonna have to clear it out before the roadblock is taken down. I bet we can park the tank 'round back and sneak up on 'em on foot. ''Rivers' tank crew drive to the back of the building and park in the entrance. 'George: '''Let's clear those Germans outta here! ''The squad exits the tank and enters the building. They clear the building of the three machine gunners upstairs. 'Bellomy: '''Building's clear, Sarge. It'll take the demo team a few minutes to clear that roadblock, so head back to your Sherman and keep a lookout for a German counterattack. ''Two soldiers are shown placing explosives on the roadblock and detonating it, allowing passage. The crew exits the building and reenters the tank. '''Robinson: That's it for this roadblock. Now let's get through town and block the road on the other side. The division moves up further onto the main road and destroys a flak gun emplacement guarding the road. Robinson: 'All right baby! Main road through Tillet is now open. ''They continue up the road into the second part of town. 'Robinson: '''Flak 88s ahead! Keep out of their sights! ''They destroy the three Flak 88 emplacements in the area. '''Robinson: Up there! Panzerschrecks, second floor! Macoco: The Germans could hit us from the rear if we leave them in there. You'll have to go inside and flush those bastards out. Some of the 87th guys will follow you in. Robinson: We're gonna have to go in there and take 'em out. Find a place to hide the tank. The tank crew hide the tank in a shed near the anti-tank building. George: We'll back you up, sergeant. Let's get those Jerries! They exit the tank. George: Sergeant, there's a path around the house over here! The squad enters the building and clears it of anti-tank personnel. Outside, Panzers begin encroaching on the house, so Rivers begins repelling them back with Panzerschrecks found in the building. They stop their attack, so Rivers exits the building and regroups with his squad. George: Nice shooting, Sam! Those Germans never knew what hit 'em! They reenter the tank and go back on the main road. Further in, they enter the next part of town, which has a few Panzers in it. Robinson: 'Let's clear these tanks out so we can push farther into the town. ''They destroy the first four of Panzers. '''Robinson: Sam, keep an eye out for more German armor patrolling the area. They find another four in the town and destroy them. Robinson: Incoming Panzers! Panzers begin rolling into the area, which must be defended against for two minutes. They are eventually defeated and begin retreating. Robinson: 'Wooh! The Germans are in a full-scale retreat! They're abandoning Tillet! ''Rivers drives his tank towards a group of soldiers. '''Rivers: Helluva job, everybody. No way the Nazis are gonna get supplied against Bastogne now. Kowalski: (over radio) Charlie Company, come in. Charlie Company, please respond. Rivers: This is Sergeant Rivers, Charlie Company, over. Kowalski: (over radio) Rivers, this is headquarters. Command has reviewed enemy strength report and orders are to break off assault on Tillet. Do not go into that town, Sergeant, it's too hot in there. Rivers: (chuckles) I'm sorry, sir, I'm already through that town! The level ends.